dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Casey
Casey is a character of Dick Figures. She is a prostitute who cares about nothing but money so she has people pay to have sex with her. Background It was revealed in the episode "The Case of Casey" that Casey was always a nice girl who always did good things and always respected other people. When she was younger she was more of a dark pink color. She first met Red when they were in Elementary School, and when they got into Middle School she fell in love with him. She was always too nervous to ask him out and she always was nice to him tryng to get him to ask her out instead. In High School, the dance was coming up and she promised herself that she would work up the nerve to ask him out there and she was going to go up and finally ask him for real but then she saw that Red was doing the slow dance with Stacy. She built up a horrible rage toward Stacy and planned many murders upon her. She also found out how Stacy was a slut so she wanted to do the same thing only better and actually get something out of it so she became a prostitute so that she could make money off of her slutiness but right now she is doing worse than Stacy. Red doesn't even remember her from their childhood and he is always making fun of how she can't get money or any guys. Appearance Casey is a peach colored stick figure with hair she wears down and covers one of her eyes. Relationships Red - Red is usually insulting Casey because of how poor she is and how desperate she is to earn money and how she is terrible at her job. Even though it may seem like Casey hates Red, she's in love with him and she's mad about Stacy dating him. In the past back when they were in Middle School, Casey had a crush on Red but when they got into High School, she found out that he started dating Stacy. Stacy - Casey hates Stacy because of how she is taking away all her opportunites for getting money by giving guys sex for free. She is also jealous of how much hotter she is than her and how she's dating Red. Casey is always trying to murder Stacy and take Red and her prostitution money for herself. Sarah Connors - Sarah Connors is Casey's rival prostitute. She is a more successful prostitute than her. They both work for the same prostitution company and Sarah is the best employee there while Casey has second place. Although Sarah Connors is her rival prostitute, Casey hates Stacy way more because she gets more guys and is in an actual and lasting relationship with Red. Episode Appearances Y U So Meme? Pro-Prostitution More of the Whore Terminate Her Butt Genie Wer'e Cops Zombies & Shotguns Cold Whore Captain Redrum and the Pina Colada Armada Insane Bane Star Whores The Case of Casey First Day of Cool Dick Figures: The Movie Category:Characters